Piernas
by sonrais777
Summary: Incluso Félix tenía que admitirlo, las piernas de Bridgette eran tentadoras y podrían ser su perdición.


**Hola a todos! He dicho que no iba a abandonaros, si se lo preguntan voy bien con mi historia para el concurso y válgame que espero pueda ganar! Y si no, bueno, seguiré intentando porque de eso se trata, seguir intentando en muchos más concursos XD. Pero igualmente les pido que me deseen toda la suerte del mundo, la suerte de Ladybug y el ingenio de Chat Noir. Y bueno, no he podido evitar este one-shot que me ha encantado escribir y sin más qué decir que si bien veremos a Félix espero ver a Bridgette en la serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Piernas.  
Capitulo único.

Las clases al fin terminaban en el François Dupont, y Félix no estaba en el mejor humor. Y eso era por culpa de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, ella y por culpa de los comentarios de sus compañeros en la hora del receso y por ello ahora no podía quitar sus ojos de ese par de asombrosas y preciosas piernas.

_-Bridgette tiene unas piernas de infarto.- soltó Claude sin apartar la__vista de las chicas que estaban dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Félix__solo arqueó la ceja.__  
__-¿Que dijiste?__  
__-Que Bridgette tiene...__  
__-Olvídalo, creí haber escuchado mal pero fue error mío.- Allan se rió__entre dientes.__  
__-Eres imposible, Fé. Pero le doy crédito a Claude. Bridgette tiene las__mejores piernas de todo el instituto.__  
__-Espero que Aly no te escuché.- se burló el mimo y Allan le chistó__para que se callara. Félix miró de reojo a Bridgette, bueno, a las__piernas de Bridgette mientras sus amigos seguían hablando.-... No lo puedes negar, hasta las chicas piensan que Bridgette tiene buenas__piernas y según escuché Claudia se puso celosa y ya sabes cómo es.-__Allan rodó los ojos.__  
__-Claudia tiene una lengua demasiado larga y venenosa.__  
__-Pero diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, no podrá superar las__piernas de Bridgette. ¿O no, Félix?- el rubio reaccionó y miró__desinteresado a sus amigos.__  
__-La verdad es un tema que no me interesa.- Allan sonriendo bajó los hombros.__  
__-Y pensar que ella te sigue a todas partes. Deberías notar lo linda__que es.- Félix chasqueó la lengua dando por terminado el tema, pero__sus ojos le traicionaron dando un último vistazo a las piernas de Bridgette antes de que desapareciera en el interior de la cafetería._

De solo recordar aquello le hizo sentirse disgustado consigo mismo, porque no tenía para nada que ver a la loca acosadora de Bridgette, su lady era mil veces mejor y con ese traje que le favorecía era irresistible... ¿O sería ella quien no tendría nada que envidiarle a la heroína? Ignoró ese pensamiento junto con otro intentó de Bridgette de invitarle un café, esta desilusionada se fue y la vio de reojo ir a su hogar dándose cuenta que ahora no podía quitarse la visión de sus piernas. ¡Maldita sea debía centrarse! Bien, nunca lo admitiría pero Bridgette era atractiva, no era que no se hubiese fijado, tenía unos ojos brillantes, unas facciones bien definidas y una piel cuidada que al parecer sus casi difuminadas pecas hacía ver más bella, si bien podía decirse que ciertos atributos no se habían desarrollado como con sus otras compañeras, sus piernas eran algo imposible de negar. Golpeó la puerta de su casillero al darse cuenta del camino de sus pensamientos y sus compañeros de esgrima lo miraron temerosos.  
Piernas, piernas, piernas. Eso era lo que ahora inundaba sus pensamientos no pudiendo evitar ahora hacer comparaciones cuando se dirigía a la mansión. Las piernas de Kagami, no eran tan largas y eran algo masculinas si debía decir; Claudia eran largas pero sin gracia y demasiado delgadas, las de Aly eran torneadas pero no tan largas; Allegra las tenía largas y torneadas pero no tan definidas y... ¡Tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza!  
Apenas llegó dijo que practicaría sus lecciones de piano y no quería ser molestado. Puso su reproductor y salió como Chat Noir de la mansión. Apenas sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro todo pensamiento quedó atrás, era como si fuera otra persona y todo lo referente a ser Félix Agreste quedara atrás. Saltó por las azoteas de Paris como el espíritu libre que era, los ciudadanos que alcanzaban a verlo lo saludaban y exclamaban su admiración provocando que el ego del héroe se inflara. Y fue entonces que la vio. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la cafetería de los Dupain Cheng pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio. La ventana de Bridgette estaba abierta de par en par, la chica se estaba secando el cabello suelto con una toalla dando a entender que se había duchado minutos atrás y lo podía constatar también por la simple vestimenta de camiseta blanca y el diminuto short rosa que tenía puesto, y fue que una pierna de esta apareció en su visión, cuando Bridgette la apoyó dejándola a plena vista y comenzando a ponerse una crema por toda la extensión de esta, de forma lenta y cuidadosa. La sola visión le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El felino sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la visión de esa torneada, larga y bien definida pierna que cualquier modelo mataría por tener... y de repente se dio cuenta que había saltado hacia esa ventana, su cuerpo no se había detenido en ningún momento en ese tiempo de contemplación y algo en él lo impulsó a saltar desde el otro edificio. Por suerte Bridgette lo vio y en un grito, se retiró antes de que Chat Noir entrara en un estrepitoso aterrizaje en el cuarto de la chica...

Un sutil y delicioso aroma a fresas inundó su nariz, se sentía tan bien y estaba tan cómodo, algo le acariciaba entre los cabellos que le hizo ronronear del gusto.  
-¿Ya estas despierto?- Chat Noir abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Bridgette peinada con sus dos coletas.  
-¿Qué rayos...?- intentó levantarse pero ella lo volvió a recostar.  
-Quieto gatito. Te has dado un duro golpe y necesitas descansar.  
-Yo... creo que calculé mal mi salto.  
-Uf, en ese caso me alegro de haber tenido la ventana abierta.- Chat Noir poco a poco se dio cuenta donde tenía su cabeza y un ligero sonrojo escondido bajo su máscara se hizo presente al saber que estaba en el regazo de Bridgette.  
-Eh... ¿Bridgette?  
-¿Mmhm? ¿Te duele la cabeza Chat? ¿Prefieres una almohada?  
-¡No!- exclamó al verla estirar su mano hacia un cojín.- Yo... estoy bien así. Solo déjame descansar un poco más.- saliendo de su sorpresa, Bridgette sonrió y asintió.  
-De acuerdo. Te debiste en serio dar muy duro, ¿no?- Chat Noir pensaba lo mismo porque se sentía tan bien en ese momento sobre esas piernas que ahora podía decir eran... purrfectas y solo para su uso purrsonal.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer TwT Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
